The Blades of Acerbus
by MarchingWhoLock
Summary: When the Tardis crash lands in 221b Baker Street, the Doctor, Sherlock, and their friends are accidentally sent back in time to the Titanic, 2 days before it sinks. Time is running out, Sherlock is jealous over Molly's new friend, and someone is out to murder the Doctor. The clock is ticking; will they make it home alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Yay! Please don't let that scare you, it'll be good, I promise. This first chapter is super short, but they will be getting longer as it goes along. I will try to update every other day, so let's get on with it :)**

**Chapter One: A Crack in the Wall**

The door slowly creaked open and Molly Hooper's head popped into view. "Hello," she said nervously, fiddling with her dress. She awkwardly walked into the room and came to a stop in front of Sherlock, who was lounging on his chair, legs crossed, chin resting on his hands. He quietly sighed, then said, "Ahh Molly. You're here. Is that a new dress? Nice color. It suits you."

Molly's face quickly became a dark shade of pink. "Well actually, yes-"

"It is a bit cheap though... Clearly a knockoff," he scoffed.

"Well-"

"But that's besides the point. Why are you here?" His quick deduction had flustered her, and it took a moment for her to process his question.

"Why, you invited me here!" she exclaimed, still looking slightly confused.

"Oh yes, that's right," he said slowly. "You need to help me with an experiment." He jumped up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen.

"An experiment? Why do you need my help? Where's John?"

"John is out of town and you're the only other person I trust, save Mrs. Hudson. But she is unfortunately out shopping." He made a face. Molly sighed and slipped off her jacket.

"Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour."

She followed him into the kitchen, where all of equipment was set up, including a bag of severed fingers. Molly scrunched up her nose. "What are those fingers for?"

"The experiment," Sherlock replied, not looking up from his microscope. Molly rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the far wall of the kitchen and her eyes widened.

"Wha- what is that huge crack in your wall there for?" Sherlock waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh that just appeared there over night. Nothing to worry about." He bent back over his workplace and started examining some data.

"But its huge! How would it ever get there?" Sherlock slowly straightened from his hunched position and looked at Molly with disdain.

"I said it's nothing to worry about. I also invited you here to help with an experiment. Not to stand around blabbering about a bloody crack in my wall." Molly blushed and quickly walked to a microscope.

"Sorry, I'll just stop talking now," she muttered.

"Very good idea," and he returned to his experiment. They were both deep in work when a whirring, groaning noise came from the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another chapter. Hope you guys like it :) **

**I don't own any of these characters**

**Chapter Two: The Tardis in 221b Baker Street**

Sherlock had paid this strange noise no attention, but Molly ran into the other room. She skidded to a stop, and with wide eyes called back into the kitchen, "She- Sherlock! There's a- a- a-" Sherlock threw down his work.

"What is it _now, _Molly?"

"There's a- a blue box!" He sighed with exasperation and slowly made his way to Molly. For a moment they both stared at the smoking blue police box; Molly's mouth hanging open and Sherlock's eyes narrowed.

"How would that have even-" But at that moment, the door swung open and a young man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie jumped out. He pointed a strange light at the box and started circling around it, muttering under his breath.

"Nothing like a good crash landing to make me feel young again! Oh, but why? Why here? Why this-" As he rounded the corner he caught sight of the two other people in the room. He gave them a crooked smile.

"Why hello," he said happily, bounding over to them. He took a stunned Molly's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. I am the Doctor!" pumping her arm up and down with enthusiasm. He turned to Sherlock, who scoffed.

"What kind of name is 'the Doctor'?" The strange man looked at him with a tilt of his head.

"Well, mine, I suppose." And with that he went back to fussing with his box. A tall girl with auburn hair suddenly fell out of the box, coughing. She stumbled across the room and collapsed. This brought Molly out of her trance, and she quickly threw out her arms to catch the girl.

"Smoke inhalation," she muttered, and dragged the red head into the kitchen. She laid her down and splashed a bit of water onto her face. The girl on the floor slowly started to stir. She coughed once more and sat up, eyeing Molly. "Thanks," she coughed. "I'm Amy." She stuck out her hand and Molly shook it. "Molly."

"Hmm," Amy mused. "Nice name." They smiled at each other. Suddenly Amy looked into the other room where the Doctor and Sherlock were sizing each other up. "I don't think they like each other," Amy laughed. Molly chuckled.

"It certainly seems that way." They watched as Sherlock spoke quickly to the Doctor, the Doctor's face becoming more and more puzzled. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Who's your friend? He's certainly attractive." Molly coughed.

"Oh, that's Sherlock. We're not- I mean he's not-"

Amy smiled. "It's fine. I understand. But he certainly has gained my respect. Not many people can rattle the Doctor." Molly was about to respond when another person fell out of the box; a young man with light brown hair. He stumbled and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Rory!" Amy gasped. She ran over to him and knelt over his body. Sherlock glared accusingly at the Doctor.

"Are any more people going to come out of that box?" His question made the Doctor pause. He frowned, looking slightly worried. "Well I certainly hope not." His forehead creased slightly, as if he were contemplating the probability of that happening. Molly had walked over to Rory and put a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. "He'll be ok," she whispered. Amy suddenly slapped the man's face. Molly gasped, but Rory's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he sat up groggily. Amy sighed in relief and threw her arms around him. He winced. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Amy pulled back. Molly looked at Rory sympathetically.

"I'll make you a cup of tea." The Doctor jumped out from behind the box.

"Tea? Oh I could go for a cup of tea! Do you happen to have any jammy dodgers?" Sherlock scowled, but Molly just laughed.

"Yes, I believe he has a box somewhere. Come into the kitchen."

Rory looked at Amy quizzically. "Who are these people?"

"Better not to ask questions. I'll explain later." The Doctor, who had bounded into the kitchen, reappeared looking grim. "Why is that crack there in your wall?"

Sherlock rubbed his temples and sighed. "Why does everyone care about that damn crack?"

The Doctor looked at Sherlock gravely. "Because that crack is two parts of space and time that should never have touched, never have met." He lowered his eyes. "That crack has the potential to completely swallow your flat; or even the entire city."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for another chapter :) I know I promised longer chapters, and I will, but I wanted to end this one on a cliff hanger. mwahahaha**

**Chapter Three: The Empty Flat**

Sherlock scoffed. "A crack swallowing a city? Impossible."

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "This crack. I'm actually not sure _what _it will do..." He fiddled with his bow tie nervously. "It could destroy the city, send us to another dimension or back in time, even erase this world from time completely."

"Not dangerous, huh Sherlock?" Molly muttered under her breath.

"Well then which one is this crack going to do?" Sherlock asked impatiently, ignoring Molly's comment. The Doctor smiled.

"Well there's only one way to find out." He ran back into the kitchen and Sherlock followed sulkily, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Amy reached over and grabbed Molly's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok. We're with the Doctor; he can fix anything." She pulled Molly into the kitchen, but Rory called out, "Will someone please tell me whats going on? Who are these people? Where are we?"

Molly looked back over her shoulder. "I'm Molly," she said with a smile. "And that's Sherlock."

"So this is your guys's flat?"

Molly blushed. "Oh no. This is his... I was just visiting him." Amy elbowed Rory in the side. He coughed.

"Oh. Well sorry about the Tardis crashing here," he said in an attempt to change the subject. Molly looked puzzled. "The Tardis?"

Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen. The three rushed in and sae Sherlock and the Doctor in the middle of an argument. A broken plate laid at the Doctor's feet. "What happened?" Amy cried.

Both men up guiltily, but Sherlock quickly regained his cold exterior. "This pig ate ALL of the jammy dodgers!" The Doctor's face crumpled.

"Molly said I could have some." He lowered his head and scuffed his foot along the floor.

"It's fine, Doctor," Molly said gently, patting his shoulder. She glared at Sherlock. "Right Sherlock?" He rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, a knock came from the door. It swung open and Mrs. Hudson walked in looking worried. "Sherlock, dear, I heard a crash. Is everything alright?" Her eyes travelled from the smashed plate to the Doctor, then to Amy and Rory. Her eyes lit up.

"Ooh Sherlock! Who are you friends?"

Sherlock snorted. "I don't _have _friends, Mrs. Hudson. Please try to remember that. And we're out of jammy dodgers." He glared at the Doctor. "Would you kindly pick some up from the store?"

"But Sherlock, I was just at the store." Then she looked at the rest of the group. "Don't you dears worry. Sherlock is always like this." Sherlock glared at her. "Mrs. Hudson. Jammy dodgers. Now."

"Oh alright Sherlock," she said with a wave of her hands, and left the flat muttering.

The Doctor jumped over to the crack and started running his finger along it. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Molly asked, pointing to the object he was holding. The doctor looked up.

"Hmm? Oh it's my sonic screwdriver." Without further explanation he scanned the crack with the screwdriver and then pressed his ear up against the wall. "I can hear some faint noises... Not repeated, not chanted. More like a conversation... But words? Mmm... maybe. Could be something else. Possibly waves...?" He stood up. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the crack and it slowly started to open.

"Oh no, not this again," Amy muttered, covering her face with her hands. Rory put a comforting arm around her shoulder as the rest of the group stood around the Doctor, watching anxiously as it grew wider.

The Doctor tried to block everything out, pulling on all of his will power. As the crack pulled apart, his body likewise felt like it was being ripped in two. He gritted his teeth as it grew bigger and the pain intensified. Sweat began to gather on his brow. With a final bellow of agony, the Doctor was thrown backwards. The crack began to glow a blinding white. The brightness intensified and there was a sharp cracking noise. The light energy exploded, and the crack snapped shut. Sherlock's flat was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! A longer chapter :) Almost forgot to post today... oops haha.**

**Chapter Four: Dancing On Air**

Amy groaned and sat up. She gingerly touched her throbbing head and winced. The last thing she remembered was the crack in Sherlock's flat. _Ugh,_ she thought. _We must have been transported somewhere. _But where? She looked around the room they were in. Plush red carpet was on the floor, elaborate carvings covered the walls, and long velvet curtains were draped over the windows. Rory's head was at her feet and Molly lay on the floor several feet away. But Sherlock and the Doctor were nowhere to be seen. She looked down at Rory. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She brushed a loose lock of hair out of his eyes and gently shook him. He shifted his position, but didn't open his eyes.

"Rory," Amy coaxed. "You have to wake up."

He groaned. "Why?"

"I think we have to save the Doctor again." But even this didn't seem to motivate him. He just snuggled deeper into the plush carpet. Amy sighed and got to her feet. She grabbed Rory's arm and heaved him up into a sitting position. He groaned and shot Amy a nasty look.

"Not nice."

Amy shrugged. "Sorry, but you had to get up." She leaned in closer and gave him a quick kiss. "All better?" Rory sighed, then laughed.

"Fine, you win."

An embarrassed cough came from a few feet away. Molly had woken up and was now sitting up and staring awkwardly at the floor. Amy laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, didn't need to see that, did you?" Molly blushed even more and cleared her throat.

"No, it's fine. But where are we? We were just in Sherlock's flat."

"I don't know. It kind of feels like we're on a boat. The Doctor did say he might have heard waves; maybe the crack transported us here. But whatever the case, we need to find the Doctor. He's the only one who can get us back to the flat and the Tardis."

"And Sherlock," Molly added. "If we all landed here together, they might have ended up together as well."

"I certainly hope not," Rory put in. "They didn't seem to get along very well."

"Yes, but if they're together, we have a better chance of finding them." The three got to their feet and walked through two large oakwood doors. The next room was even grander than the first. There were enormous book shelves lining the walls, stuffed to capacity, beautiful paintings lining the walls, and a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, sending rays of light bouncing around the room.

"Woah," Rory breathed. "It's beautiful," Molly echoed, eyes wide. Amy moved to a coffee table and ran her hand along the polished surface. "This must be a library. But why aren't there any people here?"  
"You're right," Molly agreed. "A place this fancy should attract tons of people. We've got to explore this place some more." They traveled through a maze of rooms, each one different, but each stunningly beautiful in it's own way. Finally they reached an ornate staircase. It was carved out of solid oak and had intricate detail work all along the railing. They looked at each other.

"I think I hear noises up there," Rory mused. "We should go check it out."

Molly frowned and tilted her head. "I don't hear anything. Are you sure?"

Rory nodded. "Definitely." He looked at Amy. She shrugged.

"Let's check it out." So they ascended the stairs, and stopped at a set of doors. Rory pushed open the doors and they ended up in a huge ballroom. It was filled to the brim with people dressed up in formal gowns and tuxedos. The trio smiled.

"I found the people," Rory declared with a grin. Amy laughed and brushed aside a lock of her auburn hair. In a formal accent, she asked, "Would you care to dance, sir?"

He bowed deeply and took her hand. "It would be my pleasure." They danced off, laughing and bumping into other guests, winning several looks of distaste. Molly smiled then went over to a wall. She leaned against it sighing. It would be so amazing if Sherlock were here and he asked her to dance. Not that Sherlock would ever do such a thing. She sighed again and wistfully watched Amy and Rory. She was glad she was at least wearing a dress, unlike those two, who were wearing jeans and t shirts, one of which proclaimed 'Say hey if you're gay'. Molly snickered to herself as Rory tripped over his own feet. She was deep in thought when an arm appeared, offering her a glass of champagne. Her eyes followed the arm up to a pair of broad shoulders, then to a handsome face. He had high cheek bones, dark chestnut hair, and sparkling green eyes. She took the glass and smiled bashfully.

"Thanks."

The stranger smiled. "And who might I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"I'm Molly."

"Ahh. Molly." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "A beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman." Molly didn't think that she would be able to get any pinker, but more heat creeped up her neck. "My name is Charles Anderson II. But my friends call me Chase." He winked at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she managed to squeak out.

They stood in awkward silence, sipping their drinks. Finally Chase cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance, Molly?" A flicker of surprise passed across her face. Chase picked up on this and slumped back against the wall.

"Or not, if you don't want to."

"No!" Molly cried. She tried to regain her composure. "No. I would love to dance with you." Chase smiled again and took her hand. His green eyes sparkled as he pulled her into the throng of people. They began to dance, and Chase hummed along to the song. "So. Molly." he said after a little while. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?"

Molly racked her brain, thinking for an acceptable answer. These people seemed like humans... and Chase had an American accent. "London," she decided.

Chase chuckled. "I should have guessed. Your accent is very appealing."

Molly blushed. _Stop it, _she scolded herself internally. _You have to stop blushing. _She shook her head and focused on Chase, who was saying, "So why are you traveling on the Titanic?" Molly almost fell over. The Titanic? Is that where they were?

"What day is it?" she asked urgently. Chase frowned slightly.

"Why, it's the 12th of April."

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger ;) April 12 is two days before the Titanic sank, in case you were wondering. And yes yes, Chase is flirting quite shamelessly. But this will not turn into a MollyxOC fic. I promise (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this one is following the Doctor and Sherlock... they're not too fond of each other, as you'll be able to tell ;) Thanks to everyone who has read this far, and please review :)**

**Chapter Five: Off Again**

When Sherlock opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of the Doctor pacing around the room. He pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning on his elbows.

"What," he asked slowly,"are you doing?" The Doctor stopped and turned to Sherlock.

"Oh good, you're awake at last. I've been up for a good four hours already." He ran his hand through his hair, but it flopped back across his forehead. "Time travel doesn't seem to faze you after a couple hundred years. It's funny-"

"Stop," Sherlock commanded, and the Doctor froze. Sherlock rubbed his temples.

"What do you mean, 'time travel'?"

"Well it's actually my fault," the Doctor admitted sheepishly. "When I made that crack stretch open as wide as it did, it sucked us in, so to say, and snapped closed behind us."

"Snapped closed?" Sherlock asked. "So, we can't get back through?"

"Unfortunately not," the Doctor shrugged. "But don't worry, I'll figure something out. First we need to figure out where we are."

"Wait," Sherlock said suddenly. "Where's Molly?"

"Oh. Well... I'm not actually sure. Amy and Rory aren't here either. I'm assuming that the crack transported them somewhere else. Hopefully the three of them landed together, like we did."

Sherlock got to his feet and smoothed his coat. "As to where we are, that should be relatively easy. See the furniture? Everything is bolted down. Everything. Either we're in a place with extremely tight security, or we're in something that is moving. But the fact that the water in that vase of flowers is splashing softly implies that it is the later of the two. We are obviously on a boat."

"Yes, but what boat? What time period? Which planet?"

"Well this layout is definitely human designed. And based on the style of the room, we're in the early nineteen hundreds."

"Impressive," the Doctor nodded. While Sherlock was talking, the Doctor had been scanning things with his screwdriver. "But I've already figured all of that out with my screwdriver. I even know which boat we are on. Do you?" The Doctor smiled smugly.

Sherlock cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, no. But I figured that all out without the help of an electronic gadget," he boasted. The Doctor frowned.

"Do you want to know where we are or not?"

Sherlock sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

The Doctor smiled slightly, and there was a glimmer in his eyes. "We're on the Titanic. Just two days before it sinks."

Sherlock stood in place silently, and the Doctor went back to fiddling with his screwdriver. Several minutes passed before Sherlock finally spoke again. "Well this is unfortunate. But we can't waste anymore time. We will have to be quick and efficient. We shall find Molly and your friends, then figure out a way to get back home."

"Good plan. But you're forgetting something."

Sherlock scoffed. "I never forget anything."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "This ship is huge. Amy and Rory could be anywhere. They might not even be together."

"Fine, we'll just split up."

"Wrong! Then it would be even harder for us all to be reunited."

Sherlock took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "Well then, do you have a better plan? Or are you going to keep questioning my intellect?"

"We'll stay together, look for our friends, and I'll think of a way to get home along the way."

"But thats exactly what- oh nevermind. Lets just go."

They pushed through a set of doors and walked into a hallway. Everything was grey. Everything. Sherlock sniffed the air.

"We're near an-"

"Engine room!" The Doctor cut in, bouncing up and down. "Oh I love engine rooms! So many things to work with!" He ran to a set of metal doors and burt through.

"Doctor!" Sherlock yelled. "Stick to the plan!" The Doctor began quickly shoving spare parts into any pocket he could find.

"We'll go in a minute," he promised. "But there are so many things I can use here."

After tearing apart a few control panels and sending a few sparks flying into Sherlock's face, causing him to swear profusely at the Doctor, they were off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm whats this? I'm updating early? haha the last chapter was super short, so I'm updating a day early :) Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter Six: A Million Thoughts**

Amy and Rory were sitting in a corner, watching other couples dance when Molly ran up to them with a wild expression on her face.

"Hey Molly," Amy said cheerfully. "Where have you been?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"That was a rhetorical question," Rory chimed in. Then he laughed. "We saw you with that guy." He and Amy wiggled their eyebrows and Molly's face turned bright pink.

"Oh. Um that was Chase." Then she shook her head. "But that isn't important right now."

Amy looked at her. "Oh, I think its _very _important."

Molly huffed in frustration. "The point is, Chase told me where we are. You'll never guess."

"You got that right," Rory muttered.

Molly sighed again. "Look, you can tease me about Chase later, but we need to find Sherlock and the Doctor. Now." She wrung her hands together nervously. "We're on the Titanic. Its going to sink in two days."

Amy's mouth dropped open and she started at Molly in silence.

"Wait..." Rory said after a moment. "Titanic, as in, the iceberg and the sinking and Leonardo DiCaprio?" Amy punched his arm.

"Oh shut up."

"What? I'm just making sure," he protested. They continued to bicker until Molly finally held up her hand.

"Will you guys please stop? We need to start looking for them and get out of here."

Amy sighed. "She's right." She and Rory got to their feet.

"Knowing the Doctor," Rory mused, "He'll be near an engine room."

"Good thinking," Amy said with a smile. She kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

They were walking briskly towards the doors when a pair of hands clamped themselves over Molly's eyes, causing her to jump.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" a deep voice asked. Molly turned around and saw that it was only Chase. She relaxed and let out a deep breath.

"Chase, you scared me." From the corner of her eye she saw Amy and Rory nudging each other and giving each other knowing looks. She blushed. _This is becoming a regular pattern,_ she thought to herself. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well I can't let you leave so early. The party is just starting."

"Well I really need to go..." she turned to her friends, but they had vanished. She sighed. _Thanks, guys. _She turned back to Chase.

"Oh, um..." Chase smiled.

"Follow me."

Molly reluctantly let herself be pulled along by Chase, and he led her to a secluded corner away from the loud crowds.

"Why do you need me?" Molly asked. "I really have something important to do.

Chase took her hand. "I just wanted to talk to you some more." He shot her sad puppy eyes and drew small circles on the back of her palm with his thumb.

Molly coughed uncomfortably and drew her hand away. "Look, I wish we could talk now, but I have to get back to my friends."

Chase's face fell. "Well alright," he said mournfully. "But can you at least tell me why you need to go?"

"You met two of my friends, but we got seperated from our other friends, Sherlock and the Doctor."

Chase stiffened. "The Doctor?" His voice was fierce, and Molly backed away from him.

"Sorry," he said slowly. "It's just that Doctor is kind of a strange name, isn't it?" He forced a laugh.

Molly still looked a little wary, but she replied. "Yes, I suppose so. But the point is that we got separated and we need to find them."

"I see," Chase said slowly. "I understand. But will you promise that I can get to you know you some more tomorrow?"

This guy is getting kind of creepy, Molly thought to herself. She smiled, but knew that she was lying when she said, "I promise."

"Perfect," Chase said with a smile. Molly cleared her throat and was about to walk away when Chase suddenly leaned in and kissed her. A million thoughts rushed through her head, and she was about to pull when she eventually relaxed. Neither of them saw the silhouette on the other wall. A silhouette of a tall man with curly hair.

* * *

Don't kill me, don't kill me *Hides behind laptop*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapters always seem longer when you're writing them, huh? Sorry but its another short one. Thanks to those who have reviewed (And, yes, I do love my cliffhangers haha)**

**Chapter Seven: Runaway**

Sherlock burst through the doors into the hallway where the Doctor was waiting.

"Were they in there?" the Doctor asked absentmindedly, oblivious to Sherlock's smoldering expression.

"No," Sherlock said curtly. "I didn't see anyone." He fiercely shoved his fists deep into his pockets and stalked down the corridor. The Doctor frowned and jogged after Sherlock.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sherlock said, but his face remained in a permanent scowl and his body was stiff.

"What was in the ballroom?" the Doctor persisted. "What's bothering you?"

Sherlock jerked to a stop. "I said nothing's wrong," he yelled. "Now leave me alone!" He stalked off again, and the Doctor hesitated, contemplating on whether or not follow. Finally, he turned around a headed back to the ballroom. The doors led into the back, and off to the side was a secluded corner. A band played and couples danced on the polished floor. Two people were kissing a few yards away. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then he saw a flash of red hair across the room.

"Amy!" he yelled as he bounded through the crowd. "Amy!" She spun around and her eyes lit up. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Doctor. I'm so glad we found you! We're on-"

"Yes, yes, the Titanic, I know. Sherlock's out in the hall and we need to catch up to him. Grab Rory. Do you know where Molly is?"

"Well she was with us, but she ran off with her new friend." She raised her eyebrow suggestively. It took him a moment to understand the underlying context. When he did, his eyes widened. "Oh!" he said awkwardly. "You mean..." Amy grinned and nodded. "Ohh," the Doctor said once more. He cleared his throat.

"Well get her and lets go. We need to catch up with Sherlock." Amy grabbed Rory's hand and they set off to look for Molly. Amy stood on her tiptoes to see over the crowd, and a hand tapped her shoulder. It was Molly, and her face was pink.

"We can go now," she said.

"Good, we were just about to come find you. We found the Doctor but-"

"Well technically the Doctor found _us_," Rory corrected. Amy shot him a look and Rory put his hands up in surrender.

"Just saying," he muttered.

"We found the Doctor," Amy continued, "but he said Sherlock is still out in the hallway. Let's go."

They grabbed the Doctor, who was helping himself to hor d'oeuvres, and made their way to the doors.

"Mmm, you should try the lemon tarts," the Doctor said with his mouth full. Crumbs fell out of his mouth. "Would you like one?" He thrust his hand out to Molly.

"Umm, I'll pass, thank you." The Doctor shrugged. He led them out into the bland hallway.

"Now," he said, swallowing his food, "I think he went that way..." He gestured to his left. "He was mad for some reason. So he was moving fast. I think we'll have to run to catch up."

"Why was he mad?" Rory asked.

"Sherlock always has mood swings," Molly put in. "He tends to be grumpy most of the time."

"Beats me," the Doctor shrugged. He shoved another tart into his mouth. "Let's go."

Sherlock had been moving quickly, but after a few minutes he slowed to a ponderous stroll. He didn't even know why he was so mad. He had rejected Molly time after time. But thinking about what he saw in the ballroom made his head throb and his muscles clench. _Stupid,_ he thought. _You're better than this. You can't let a girl, particularly Molly, distract you._ He sighed and slumped against the wall. He could finally hear his friends looking for him, calling his name. _Sure took them long enough,_ he thought bitterly. _They probably had to pry Molly away from that guy. _That thought depressed Sherlock further, so he slumped down further. The voices grew louder. _Oh what the hell. Let them find me. _And with that thought, he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brace yourselves...**

**Chapter Eight**

It took the search party much longer than anticipated to locate Sherlock; the Titanic's hallways were expansive and confusing to navigate. By the time they stumbled across him, he was asleep, with his head lolliing to the side.

"Woah," Rory said, skidding to a stop. His eyes bulged. "Is he... _dead?_" Amy slapped his arm.

"Oh, shut up."

He rubbed his arm. "Will you stop doing that?" he hissed. Molly had moved over to Sherlock, and she knelt down.

"Sherlock," she said gently. "It's time to get up." She shook his arm softly. He spoke without opening his eyes.

"It sure took you long enough. I've been here for hours. Now get off me," he added with a frown. Molly stood up quickly.

"Sorry," she muttered. Sherlock opened one eye then got to his feet. He looked around while smoothing down his coat. "Where's the Doctor?" he asked. Amy frowned, spun in a circle, then gasped.

"What? He was just with us!" She groaned. "We're gonna be here forever." Just then, the Doctor jogged around the corner.

"Sorry," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I had to go back to the ballroom. I ran out of food." Molly and Rory let out sighs of relief, but Amy marched over to him and punched his shoulder.

"Oi," the Doctor exclaimed with a hurt look on his face. "What was that for?"

"We've got to stay together!" He waved his hand absent mindedly.

"Yes, yes. Oh look," he said, face brightening. "We're all here! Perfect." He quickly began scanning everyone with his screwdriver as a precaution, but paid no attention to the readings. When he came to Molly, however, his screwdriver whined furiously, let out a high pitched scream, then promptly shut down. The Doctor's forehead creased and he hit the screwdriver against the palm of his hand. "Why...?" he started, but then took a look at the readings. Realization flooded his eyes.

"Oh I see. Clever, very clever indeed. I never suspect it. It gets me everytime, doesn't it? But who would-"

"Doctor, stop mumbling," Amy cut in. He looked up.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. He started talking to himself again, and Amy sighed.

"Can you share your thoughts?" she asked once again, hand on her hip.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course. You." He pointed to Molly. "Have you been interacting with anyone on this ship for an extended period of time?" Molly blushed and Sherlock's face became stony. The Doctor and Amy were oblivious to this, but Rory remembered Chase. He didn't want to bring it up though. Molly fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Umm no. Not particularly," she said quietly.

"Well someone has put a, oh how to describe it? A sort of time shield, I suppose, around you. I can almost never detect one because it interferes with the Tardis's signal. But my screwdriver can pick it up, so much in fact, that it will short circuit for a moment, as she so kindly demonstrated." He looked disapprovingly down at the device in his hand. Rory looked confused.

"But what does this 'time shield'," he made air quotes with his fingers, "do? Why would someone put it on Molly?"

The Doctor's eyes danced. "Ahh Rory, those are the questions I like to hear. I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." He smiled at Rory, who looked slightly confused.

"Was that a... a compliment?" The Doctor pondered this for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose so." Molly laughed, then quickly covered her mouth. Amy quickly hugged Rory.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I would have made him take you along." She smirked.

"This particular time shield that is covering Molly interferes with the Tardis's signal, but it also seeps into the holes, therefore letting the person who initiated it listen into parts of Molly's conversations, and occasionally, her thoughts." He saw the frightened expression on Molly's face and quickly tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry. The thought thing only happens if the signal is just right; in alignment with the time waves of the Tardis and all that. Very rare, don't worry." All this talking had made him short of breath, which was very odd. Molly still looked worried. In fact, now she looked absolutely terrified.

The Doctor noticed with a shock that they all were looking at him in terror. "What? Dic I say something wrong?" He stepped towards them, and they all quickly backed up against the wall, mouths gaping. A sharp pain erupted in the Doctor's stomach. Why were they afraid of him? He hated hurting people. Why was he scaring them?

Amy had grabbed Rory's hand, and Sherlock stepped in front of Molly, aiming to protect her. But what did she need protecting from?

"Doctor," Amy whispered. Rory clutched her hand harder. "You..." She stopped mid sentence and simply gestured to his stomach. A tear ran down her face. By this time, the Doctor was so upset that he was hunched over. He frowned, then looked down slowly. He gasped. There was a cool metal blade protruding from his chest. He staggered backwards, then collapsed, the world going black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry guys :( my internet has been down for days. So i'll make up for it by posting two chapters today. And this one is pretty long too :) enjoy~ **

**Chapter Nine: Green with Envy **

The Doctor slipped in and out of consciousness. He saw glimpses of the real world briefly, then darkness overtook him again. Nightmares plagued his dreams, and pain filled his waking moments. The hallucinations finally overtook him and he saw horrible images. All of his worst enemies came back to haunt him. The most disturbing scenarios were with his companions. He saw them die. Over and over again he watched his closest friends die. Finally he saw Amy's smiling face. _So this is what it is like to die, _he thought to himself. _I never thought I would die like this. _Amy reached down and gently trailed her hand down his cheek. "Goodnight, Doctor," she whispered. Her face disappeared and the Doctor was left in complete darkness.

A quiet humming gently pulled the Doctor out of his fitful slumber. His whole body ached, and his throat was parched.

"Amy?" he called into the dimly lit room. His eyes settled on two figures slumped against the wall in the far corner. "Amy. Rory. Please." He tried to raise his voice, but his lungs protested and screamed for more oxygen. He coughed weakly. Amy stirred in her sleep. "Amy," he tried once again. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped, then ran over to his bed.

"Oh Doctor, you're alive!" Tears ran down her face as she stroked his hair. "We were so worried." He took her hand.

"It's ok," he hushed. "I'm still alive. Time Lord, remember?" He chuckled weakly. He stomach screamed in agony, but he had to be brave for Amy's sake.

"But you didn't regenerate," she said quietly. He tousled his hair, then felt his face.

"No, I suppose I didn't. I don't know," he mused. "Maybe the my two hearts prevented me from dying before you could properly care for me. But whatever the reason, I'm still me." He smiled, even though his chest burned with every breath he took. He remembered the feeling of cold steel in his stomach, and the terrified looks on his friends' faces.

"What happened?" he asked Amy. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"It all happened so fast. One minute you were rambling about god knows what, and the next-" she trailed off, throat catching. "The next a blade was coming out of you." She laughed sadly. "You didn't even notice." The Doctor smiled weakly. "But you were so scared, Doctor. So scared when you realized we were afraid. You looked down and saw that blade, and just fell over in shock. Molly and Sherlock took over from there." By this time, Rory had woken up and he sat down beside Amy.

"You should have seen them Doctor. They knew exactly what to do, and they worked so quickly together. They didn't even need me." He looked down at his hands. "You were touch and go for a while, but at least they were there. At least you're ok now." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, Rory. You are a fantastic nurse. I'd trust you with my life any day." Rory smiled. "But where are we?" the Doctor asked, looking around the room. Amy answered.

"We're in an infirmary somewhere on the ship. Molly and Sherlock were taking care of you, so Rory and I started looking for help. Molly's friend Chase stumbled upon us and brought us here once he saw your condition. He, Molly and Sherlock are waiting outside." The Doctor merely nodded, and said that he wanted to go back to sleep if that was okay with them. Amy nodded.

"Of course. You need to rest." The Doctor closed his eyes and Amy and Rory continued to quietly in the corner, unaware of the tension outside in the hall.

Molly was sitting with her back against the wall closest to the Doctor's room. Chase was sitting off to her right, and Sherlock was slumped against the wall across from her. None of them were talking. Molly hugged her knees close to her chest, trying to hide the awkwardness of this situation. As soon as Sherlock saw Chase, he had immediately deduced him. According to Sherlock, Chase was 'in an unhappy relationship,' 'pretending to be rich, when in actuality his family was quite poor,' and 'a heavy gambler.' Chase had looked taken aback at first, but then sneered, asking Molly who her 'freaky side show' was. And everything managed to go downhill from there. They fought the whole way to the infirmary about how they should take care of the Doctor. Finally they asked Molly's opinion, and she reluctantly said that Sherlock's way was better. Chase had pouted and Sherlock gloated. But by the time they dropped the Doctor off with Amy and Rory watching over him, the two men had fell silent and no one spoke again. Every once and a while, one of them would shoot each other a nasty look. Molly sighed again. The door swung open and Rory popped out, making Molly jump.

"The Doctor's awake," he said swiftly, then retreated back into the dark room.

"Well that's great news," Molly smiled, trying to break the awkward tension that still sat like fog in the corridor.

"Yes, it is," Sherlock said tersely. "It's a good thing you and I were there to take care of them."

"Ahh, but I brought him to the infirmary," Chase broke in.

"We could have done it without your _help_," Sherlock shot back. This had gone too far for Molly's liking.

"Enough! Both of you!" she yelled. She leaned back against the wall, congratulating herself for being so firm. Sherlock looked like she had slapped him.

"I'm sorry, Molly," he said quietly. "I was simply attempting to protect your pride." Molly didn't know what to say to this, so she looked to Chase. He didn't look sorry at all.

"Chase?" she asked, hoping for an apology. He shrugged.

"I'm not sorry. I don't think you should be spending time in this man's company." Sherlock's whole body tensed.

"Are you going to take this Molly?" Chase held up his hand and directed his next words towards Molly.

"I only want what's best for you." She started to blush, but then looked at Sherlock's hurt face.

"And I don't?" Sherlock asked quietly, more to himself than anything. This caused another extended period of awkwardness. Finally Rory emerged from the room again, and headed down the bland hallway.

"You can go in and talk to the Doctor now," he called back over his shoulder. Molly got up and smoothed down her dress, then stepped into the room. The lights were dimmed, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room. The Doctor was laying in bed, looking weak and tired. As she approached the Doctor and Amy, she heard the two men enter the room behind her. _Just ignore them, Molly, _she thought to herself. When the Doctor saw Molly, he smiled and sat up slowly, which was a big improvement from an hour ago.

"Ahh, good to see you three. Have you come to get me away from the warden?" He jokingly gestured at Amy. "She won't let me do anything fun." Amy frowned. "Fun? Doctor, you just got stabbed. It's a miracle you even lived." The Doctor laughed.

"Time Lord," he trilled. "A silly sword can't kill me. I'll be up again in an hour." Molly laughed lightly. Just then, Rory ran back into the room.

"I just checked out the place you were stabbed," he breathed heavily. "There's no hole in the wall. And since there was no one else in the hall, _how could someone have stabbed you?_"

* * *

Next chapter will be up shortly :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Warning**

Sherlock looked up. "Now that's a nine," he mused, looking impressed. Molly smiled at the detective's habit of rating his cases. Rory leaned over and panted some more.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. Sherlock became stiff again.

"Nevermind," he said curtly. Amy was extremely worried. She touched the Doctor's shoulder.

"Who would want to even want to kill you?"

"Maybe we shouldn't focus on that," Molly suggested. "Maybe we should focus on getting home."

"Home?" Chase asked. He frowned. "We're in the middle of the ocean." The whole room fell silent.

"Oh," Amy finally said. "Nothing. It's just a figure of speech. From where we come from. In... Nebraska." She frowned slightly at the end of her statement. Rory glanced bewilderedly at her. She shrugged helplessly. Thankfully, Chase bought it.

"Okay then," Chase replied, still looking slightly confused. "But I agree with Molly," he continued cheerfully, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sherlock scowled.

"Take your hand off her." The rest of the room fell silent once again, and all eyes turned to Molly. She blushed a deep red, but Chase smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Make me." Sherlock bristled and clenched his teeth in anger. _Stay cool, _he thought. _You and Molly aren't together. Don't be jealous. _But the sight of Chase's arm on her shoulder was too much for him. He saw the blade that the Doctor had been stabbed with and reached for it. Rory realized what he was doing and tried to intercept him, but Sherlock was too fast. He wielded the blade in front of him.

"Oh, I'll make you all right," he hissed. Chase just laughed. Around him, his friends were yelling at him to put the blade down, and Molly pulled at his arm. He pushed her away and took a step towards Chase, but the Doctor bellowed a loud "STOP!" at the top of his lungs. The two men froze.

"There will be no violence with me around. Now give me that blade," he demanded. Sherlock begrudgingly handed it over.

"Doctor?" Amy asked nervously. "Shh," he hushed. "Let me think." He ran his thumb over the intricate carvings on the blade. "I've seen these patterns before... But where?" He racked his brain, thinking of what the carvings could mean.

"Wait a minute, Doctor. What time is it?" Molly asked suddenly.

"About two in the morning. Why?" Molly looked pale. She cleared her throat.

"Um, Chase? Do you think you could leave for a bit? I need to... talk to the Doctor. Alone." Chase looked hurt for a second, but quickly regained his cool demeanor.

"Of course," he said kindly. "Anything for you." He kissed her cheek and slipped quickly out of the room. Sherlock fumed with anger.

"What's wrong Molly?" the Doctor asked kindly.

"It's two o'clock already. The Titanic is going to sink tomorrow, and we have no idea how to get home. The Doctor got stabbed, Sherlock and Chase hate each other, and I want to go home!" By this time, Molly's voice had become shrill. She was almost screaming.

"Shh, Molly, it's ok." Amy put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. "We're with the Doctor. He'll get us out of this."

"Yeah," Rory chimed in. "He's never let us die before." Then he rubbed his chin. "Well, except for that one time..."

"Not helping," Amy said through clenched teeth. Sherlock had been standing in the corner while this discussion was going on.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. The four turned to him, startled.

"What?" Molly asked. Sherlock shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, hanging his hands. "I wasn't aware that my feuding with Chase bothered you."

"Oh," Molly said, startled. "Well, it's okay. Thank you for apologizing." She scuffed her foot on the linoleum tiling. "Um, did you have any ideas on how to get back home?"

"No," he said quietly. The group fell into an awkward silence. The impending doom of their situation had settled in, and it seemed less and less likely that they would make it home alive. But the the Doctor smiled.

"That's okay. Because I do."

"Really?" Amy asked hopefully. The Doctor nodded with a grin and jumped off his bed. Amy and Molly gasped, but the Doctor waved them off impatiently.

"We have to go back to the engine room. I just remembered seeing a part that I think I can use to make a small time vortex. We can use that to get home, if I can assemble it correctly." Everyone grinned.

"Well thats great," Rory exclaimed. Everyone was buzzing excitedly when the Doctor suddenly turned serious. He walked over to Molly and looked her in the eye. "You can't come with us. The time field is still shrouding you. If you came, whoever put it on you could track us down and try to kill me again. "

"You think the person who put the time field on Molly is the same one who stabbed you?" Sherlock asked from his corner. The Doctor nodded grimly, then looked back at Molly.

"You can stay here and wait; I'll bring the device back here when I finish it."

"Okay," Molly agreed. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me." The Doctor smiled fondly at her.

"That's the spirit." He clapped his hands together. "Okay, Chase will stay here with you, because he doesn't know about time travel. I don't want him in the way and asking questions. Is that ok?"

Molly glanced at Sherlock. But she had no choice but to agree. "Sure," she replied awkwardly.

"Wonderful," the Doctor said happily, clapping his hands together again. "I'll go tell Chase and then we'll be off." He, Amy, and Rory trooped out of the room, leaving Sherlock with Molly. He stride towards Molly and began talking quickly and quietly.

"I don't trust that man, Molly. There's something about him. Something I can't read. And I don't like it. "

"Sherlock," Molly sighed, trying to cut in.

"No," he continued fiercely. "I don't trust him, and I want you to promise me that you'll be careful." Molly saw genuine concern in his eyes, something Sherlock rarely portrayed.

"Of course," she said gently. Sherlock's face relaxed.

"Thank you," he whispered. He leaned down slowly and kissed her cheek. Molly's face turned crimson. She stiffened and quickly took a deep breath. He always managed to fluster her, and now her emotions were scrambled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sherlock had already slipped out of the door. Molly sighed. No matter what he did, Sherlock managed to send her mixed messages. One minute he was criticizing her for silly things, and the next he was jealous about her other male friends. The door creaking open snapped Molly out of her thoughts and Chase strolled in.

"Guess its just you and me," he said cheerfully. Molly touched her cheek gently, then forced a smile.

* * *

oooh. Duh duh duhhhhh. So Sherlock does care?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **

"How long are we going to have to walk?" Rory complained. "We've been going for hours." Amy swatted his arm.

"Oi. We only left the infirmary five minutes ago." The Doctor chuckled.

"Shut it, you two. The Titanic is huge. It'll take us a while to get there, and it's not going to get any better with you bickering the whole way there." The three laughed. _How did I ever end up with these people? _Sherlock lamented. He had been hanging back the whole time, excluding himself from the group of friends. _I should have stayed back with Molly. It definitely would be better than listening to these fools, even if I had to deal with Chase. _This thought made him mad, so he directed his anger towards the Doctor.

"Why do you even wear that bow tie anyways?" he muttered."It's silly." The Doctor stopped laughing at Rory's joke and frowned. He straightened his bowtie angrily.

"Oi. Bowties are cool." Amy laughed.

"Sure they are, Doctor." She patted his shoulder, and they were back to joking and laughing. Sherlock scowled. They trudged their way through hallway after hallway. Each one looked the same; dull grey paint will linoleum tiles.

"I still find it weird that we haven't run into anyone," Rory mused. "I mean, I know that there's the party, but there's gotta be others who stayed in their rooms." The Doctor nodded.

"It is a bit strange, but it _is _three in the morning. People are either going to be at the party or sleeping."

"Oh," Rory said. "Yeah, it is three. Its like there's no time on this ship..."

"Do you even know where we are, Doctor?" Sherlock cut in. "We've been in the engine room, and none of this looks familiar."

"We'll get there eventually," the Doctor called without looking back. Sherlock sighed.

"Stop." He drew out the word, sounding exasperated. The three looked back at him. "We're looking for the engine room?" They nodded. "Okay, so we're moving north east. That's where the front of the ship will be. We head that way, then listen for a low humming. Engines for a ship this big will make a considerable noise. Also, try to smell for oil or metal of some sort." Rory and Amy looked impressed.

"Great idea, Sherlock," Amy nodded.

"Doctor?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded grudgingly.

"Ok, we'll do that."

Molly still could not fathom how she had gotten herself into this situation. Ever since she had met Sherlock, her life had been strange and even crazy. Helping him with cases, supplying him with body parts, and working in the morgue with him at all hours of the night. But this- _time travel_ -this was something else. Ever since Molly was little, she had been quiet and reserved. She didn't like adventure, and she certainly didn't like getting transported back in time to the Titanic. She started to think about how this was all Sherlock's fault. If she hadn't been with Sherlock working on an experiment, she wouldn't be in this mess. When she had first met Sherlock, her brother had warned her not to get involved. He said that he would only use her. And use her he did, without any thought for her wellbeing. Molly took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. _This is not Sherlock's fault, _she thought. It was hard to stay mad at him anyways. Whenever she showed him anger he would act like a little boy, unaware that his words and actions had repercussions. He always apologized, and his apologies always seemed genuine. Again with the mixed messages. Molly sighed.

"How long have we been here?" she asked Chase. He looked up from the book on medicine that he was reading.

"It's been about half an hour. Where are your friends anyway? And why do you have to stay here?" Molly twiddled with her thumbs.

"They went... back to the party." Molly hated lying, but what other choice did she have? Chase cleared his throat.

"We don't have to just sit here, you know." Molly raised an eyebrow. "We could talk, or go explore the ship..." he continued. Molly sighed.

"The Doctor wants me to stay here. I'm not going to disobey my friends." It was Chase's turn to sigh.

"Come on, Molly. They abandon you here to go to a party, and you don't find that even a little bit strange?"

"It's okay. I'm used to being ignored," Molly muttered. His eyes softened.

"You deserve better, Molly." He reached to touch her arm. Molly gritted her teeth.

"Chase..." He pulled his arm back, hurt. "You love him, don't you?" Molly's eyes widened and heat crept up her neck. "I don't-" she fumbled for words. Finally she put her hands into her lap and sighed.

Chase laughed bitterly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lead me on?"

"I'm so sorry, Chase" Molly said. Her eyes filled with tears. "Sherlock will never feel that way about me, so I thought-"

"What did you think? Were you just using me? When we kissed in the ballroom, did that even _mean _anything to you?"

"Chase, I-"

He shook his head. "No, forget it. If you're still worried, Sherlock does love you. I can see it. So you obviously don't need me. I'm out of here." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Explain," Molly finished in a whisper. She cradled her head in her hands and began to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I'm sorry. You guys must have thought that I was dead. Alas, it was only finals. But school is out and I can continue with my story :) And to answer some of the reviews, yes, I have a thing for cliffhangers. Its a problem...**

**Chapter Twelve:**

After many hours of walking, constant directions from Sherlock, and multiple complaints from Rory, they arrived at the engine room. "We made it!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Doctor. Then she turned to Sherlock and hugged him as well. And then she turned to hug Rory, so he wouldn't feel left out. The Doctor unlocked the door with his screwdriver, and silently prayed that none of the crew would be in there. A blast of sounds and the smell of oil hit them as they entered the empty room. The Doctor smiled, finally being his element. "Give me two hours," he said cheekily. And he started tinkering with spare parts, occasionally ripping parts off the console. The Ponds laughed, and sat down in a corner to chat. Sherlock simply sat on a box and retreated into his mid palace. He was thinking about Molly. As far as he knew, she was still back in the infirmary. He felt guilty about leaving her, especially with only Chase for company. There was something about Chase, something that Sherlock couldn't put his finger on. For one thing, Sherlock couldn't read him, albeit the obvious things, and this made him uneasy. And the way Chase looked at him and the Doctor was almost snake-like, almost like he was calculating their every move. Sherlock sighed and watched the Ponds interacting on the other side of the room. Amy was leaning her head on Rory's shoulder, and they appeared to be having a serious conversation.

* * *

"But aren't you worried about him?" Amy asked softly. She picked at her clear gloss nail polish. "I guess," Rory replied. "But we're going to be leaving soon. The murder can't exactly follow us home."

"Well I've been thinking about that," Amy admitted. "What if the murder can travel in time too? I mean, how else would he know the Doctor? Know him enough to want to kill him?"

Rory's eyes widened. "That's a really good point. Should we tell the Doctor?"

"Are you kidding?" Amy hissed. "I just don't want to worry the Doctor," she continued in a softer voice, seeing Rory's hurt. He shrugged. "I guess you're right." The two glanced at the Doctor, watching him work. He subconsciously grabbed tools and parts, creating something that looked like a sphere with a needle on top.

"Hey, did you bring the knife?" Amy asked Rory. He frowned at her.

"Yeah..." he said slowly. "Why do you want to see it?" Amy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just want to see those carvings again. They're kinda pretty, don't you think?" Rory looked incredulously at Amy. "Pretty? This blade almost killed the Doctor!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, just give it here." Rory reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She ran her fingers over the design slowly, over and over.

A loud clanging noise came from behind a machine, followed by a loud curse word. Sherlock sprang up from his seat. "What the hell was that?" he shouted, then sprinted over to where the noise had come from. Amy and Rory quickly got to their feet and followed after Sherlock. The Doctor put down his gadget and looked up to see and dark figure dash out of the door.

"He's getting away!" When they didn't come running, he became slightly worried. "Guys?" Amy came out of the shadows slowly. "Rory?" she called. "Go after the guy." He diligently followed orders and bolted out of the door after giving her a quick kiss.

Amy turned to the Doctor. "You should probably come see this," Amy said quietly, looking down at her red converse. He frowned and walked over to the machine. He gasped when he saw what was laying on the ground. It was a blade, identical to the one that had almost killed him.

Amy was still holding the first blade, and when she got closer, they both started to glow an eerie blue. She dropped the blade quickly, and it clattered to the ground. The Doctor slapped his forehead in sudden realization.

"Oh, of course! That's where I've seen those designs before!"

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"These two blades are a pair. They are called the Blades of Acerbus."

Sherlock looked up and made a face. "The bitter blades?"

The Doctor looked confused for a minute, then laughed. "Oh, no. Acerbus can actually be loosely translated to painful or harsh. Which these blades certainly are," he added in a newfound seriousness. "Whoever is trying to kill me sure means business. This is one of the few ways to completely kill a Time Lord. To wipe him from existence. No more regenerations, no matter how many you have left. If you stab a Time Lord twice, with both of these blades, within 24 hours, he'll die a painful death. One knife for each heart. I'm actually quite impressed," he mused, ignoring the horrified faces of Amy and Sherlock. "These blades haven't been seen each other in a millenium. I'm surprised he managed to reunite them. But don't worry," he assured them. "As long as we have the second blade, there's no way he can kill me."

Suddenly, Rory burst in, panting heavily. "I got him," he rasped. "Locked him up in a closet." He coughed and then looked up at them. "But guys. You'll never guess who it is."

* * *

**Oops. Another one? sorry~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! To make up for my long absence. I think I'm going to be wrapping it up in a few chapters, and maybe a sequel...? Review to tell me if you would like one :)**

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Rory led them to a storage closet that was a few yards down the hallway. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Amy and the Doctor gasped. Tied up in the corner of the small room was none other than Chase. Sherlock's eyes widened and he lunged towards him, fists clenched. "Woah!" Rory yelled. "Take it easy!" He managed to get a grip around Sherlock's hips and he dragged him back. Chase lifted his head and smirked. "You bastard," Sherlock spat at him through clenched teeth. "You bloody-"

"Sherlock!" Rory cut in. "Calm down mate." Sherlock glowered at Rory. "This man has been lying to us the entire time!" He turned to Chase. "Who are you, anyways? Why did you try to kill the Doctor? And why did you lie to us and Molly? Where is Molly?" he added in a deranged tone. Chase laughed. "Is that what this is all about? Your precious Molly? She's back in the infirmary. I spared her, because she was kind to me. Unlike yourself," he sneered. Sherlock lunged at Chase again. It took Rory and the Doctor several minutes to pull Sherlock back. Chase had a bloody nose, and bruises were slowly forming on his face.

"Lets go," Rory said quietly, pulling Sherlock out of the room and closing the door, making sure to lock the bolt.

"I need to find Molly," Sherlock said fiercely. "We need to get her. We need to go home." Amy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Shh, Sherlock. It's alright. Chase didn't hurt her." He shrugged her off and looked at her with fire in his eyes. "How do you know he wasn't lying? He lied to us about everything else." Amy shrunk back.

"He also saved my life," the Doctor added quietly.

Amy gasped. "He was the one who stabbed you in the first place! And he was going to try again." The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"If he hadn't taken me to the infirmary, there would have not been a need to try again. I would have died." Amy started sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook and she sunk to the floor. Rory's face turned pale. "Oh, god, what do I do?" he hissed, widening his eyes at the Doctor. He awkwardly placed a hand on her back. "Oh, Amy. It's alright... The Doctor isn't dead." She continued to cry on the floor. The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"Amy? Amy, listen to me." He lifted her chin up. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were a splotchy red. "Amy, are you listening?" She nodded. "I promise you, we are going to get home. I'm almost finished with the vortex. We'll go back for Molly and I'll work on the way. No one is going to die tonight." She sniffled and nodded again. He helped her up and gave her a hug. "Its going to be alright. Lets go." Rory awkwardly reached for her hand, and was rewarded with a small smile. Suddenly, the boat lurched forward, sending them sprawling.

Bottles of medicine and pills rained down on Molly's head. She shrieked and jumped to her feet. What was happening? She looked at the clock.

"Oh, god..." The Titanic was sinking.

She bolted out of the room, and looked down the hallway. Which way to go... She sprinted left, and thought as she ran. _Oh, what would Sherlock do? _She racked her brain. _I've been hanging around him long enough... Thats it! I've got to head in the direction the boat is sinking. To the engine room! _As she ran, people were emerging from their rooms. They looked confused, and one small child shouted "Miss? What's going on?" She stopped and turned to the boy.

"The boat... is in trouble. We're sinking" The boy's face filled with horror, and she quickly reached out to hug him. "It'll be alright. Just go get your mommy and daddy and go to the lifeboats. Okay?" He nodded solemnly, and Molly ran off again, after ruffling his hair. She saw two authoritative looking men up ahead, and ran up to them.

"Excuse me, do you-"

"Miss, you must go to the deck and get onto a lifeboat."

"What? No. You don't understand. I have to-"

"Sorry miss, its women and children first. You'll have to find your husband later." He had a bored look on his face, like he had dealt with numerous hysteric wives already. Molly groaned and started to run past them, but an arm reached out to grab her.

"Miss, you really need to-" She kicked with all of her force, knocking him to the ground. His friend knelt to help him instinctively, and Molly took the opportunity, bolting down the halls to find her friends.

* * *

**Eh, it wasn't too bad this time, was it? No huge cliffhanger? Ok maybe... **


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was really hard to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Its a longer one than usual so thats exciting. Anyways, a big thank you to Black Night. Its nice to know that you guys actually missed me.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Sherlock had been thrown off balance and he fell to the floor. Amy and Rory toppled down as well.

"Oomph!" The Doctor was thrown against the wall. Sirens started wailing, and a few crewmen ran through the halls.

"Oh god," Amy moaned. "We're too late. The boat is sinking!"

Sherlock lept to his feet and bolted down the hall. "Molly!" he yelled. "We have to find Molly!" The others stumbled to their feet and took off after him. "Sherlock! Wait!" The hallways were filling up with frightened people yelling about where the lifeboats were.

The three finally caught up with Sherlock, and continued sprinting through the halls. Sherlock bolted around corners and crashed through the groups of people, making it hard for his friends to keep up. He continued dashing through the ship until he finally doubled over coughing. The three others skidded to a stop, breathing heavily.

"Sherlock," Amy panted. "Was that," _huff, _"necessary?" _puff. _Rory fell to the ground and the Doctor cradled his head in his hands, wiping sweat off his forehead. Sherlock straightened up and tried to continue moving. "Molly..." he said weakly before sinking to the ground.

"Its fine," the Doctor said. "Take it easy, Sherlock. I'll just use my sonic..." He scanned the air and flicked it out in front of him for the results. He smiled. "It looks like shes right around the corner."

"You couldn't have done that before we had to run across the entire ship?" Rory muttered. But Sherlock turned the corner with renewed energy. "Molly!"

The young woman whipped her head around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the tall man coming towards her. "Oh, Sherlock!" she exclaimed, running towards him. She started to wrap her arms around him, but quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back. She cleared her throat, but Sherlock wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I was so worried that we wouldn't find you in time," he murmured. Molly relaxed into his strong arms. _Is this really happening? _

The boat suddenly lurched forward, breaking the two apart. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory caught up with the pair.

"Okay. I'm almost done, but I need 10 more minutes. I say we head to the high end of the deck to get more time. Follow me." The Doctor took off in the opposite, with Amy and Rory following close behind. Molly cleared her throat once more, and followed after the trio. Sherlock looked longingly after Molly and quickly tried to catch up.

* * *

They reached the top deck and could see the Titanic slowly sinking in front of them. Hundreds of people were running around, trying to get into the lifeboats, fighting to get off the boat the quickest.

"Doctor..." Amy warned, "Please hurry." Panic filled her voice and Rory put a comforting arm around her.

The Doctor's forehead creased with concentration. "I'm almost done..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," a cold voice said from behind them. They whipped around.

"Chase?" Molly frowned. "What are you doing here? What do you mean."

Chase laughed coldly. "Oh Molly. Haven't your friends told you?"

"Told me what?" There was a slight waver in her voice as she looked from Amy to Sherlock.

Chase sighed and looked troubled. "Oh Molly, I never wanted you to get mixed up in this. I tried to keep you out of it..."

"Told me what?" Molly said with more command in her voice.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory shifted uncomfortably but Sherlock clenched his fists and stepped towards Chase. "How did you get out?"

Chase chuckled. "Did you really think a simple lock could contain me?" He looked pointedly at the Doctor. "Did you really think you were the only one with gadgets? My planet has graciously equipped me with everything I need. Everything I could possibly need to kill you, Doctor." A smile slowly crept across his face. "How do you think I stabbed you without anyone seeing me? This bracelet." He motioned to his wrist wear he had a regular looking leather bracelet with a silver stud in the middle. "With just a push of this button I can turn invisible. And how do you think I found you? With the help of Molly. I simply put a time shield on her and could follow you wherever you went. And lets not forget the blades." Chase sighed to himself, looking pleased, as if he were amazed by his own ingenuity. "I scoured the universe looking for these blades. Just so I could kill you." Chase had a dangerous glint in his eye. "And I finally found them. It has all been too easy. Now granted, you did take away the second blade, but it was easy enough to take it back..." he smiled mischievously.

Rory patted his pockets quickly and went pale. "Oh god..."

Chase held up the blade and let it dangle lazily from his fingers.

"I am so sorry Doctor... Oh god... You trusted me..." Rory laid his head in his hands and slowly sank to the floor. But the Doctor didn't take his eyes off of Chase.

"Oh, Rory. Its fine. There is nothing you could have done."

Amy looked at Chase in disgust. "You're a monster. Why would you do this? Why do you want to kill the Doctor?"

He smirked and put the blade back into his pocket. "Doesn't everyone have a reason to hate the Doctor? Hasn't he ruined so many lives? Killed so many people? Destroyed so many planets? I am just repaying a debt." The Doctor's eye twitched.

"Don't listen to him Doctor," Amy said through clenched teeth.

Molly had been standing in shock off to the side, slightly behind Sherlock. He had moved in front of her as if to protect her. Suddenly, something snapped. She was tired of constantly being stepped on. Molly stepped out from behind Sherlock's shadow and marched up to Chase.

"Who do you think you are? You left me in the infirmary thinking that I was a terrible person. I thought that I had broken your heart. But you thought you had the right to lecture me on honesty? And on love? On whether or not what we had was real? Well how about you? Were your feelings real? Of course not! You just wanted to use me. The nerve!" She had slowly progressed closer and closer to Chase until they were nose to nose. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I can't believe I fell for it. I thought you cared about me. I guess I was wrong. But you want to know what _is _real? This." Molly brought her arm up above her head and brought her palm down onto Chase's cheek. A resonating _crack _rang across the deck. Her friends' jaws fell open. Chase staggered backwards and she kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain. "I'll take that, thank you," Molly said coldly. She reached for the sword and pulled it out of his pocket, then retreated back to her friends. She handed the blade over to a still stunned Doctor and whirled around. She stomped on Chase's hand for good measure and walked away quickly, wiping tears from her eyes.

The four remaining friends looked at each other in awe. None of them would have thought that quiet Molly would ever raise her voice at someone, much less hit them. Amy was the first to break the silence.

"Thats my girl," she said, laughing quietly. The Doctor looked over to Amy and cracked a grin.

"Well, she _did _learn from the best."

Rory smacked his head. "Oh no, Amy, you corrupted her." The trio began to laugh, slowly at first, but increasing to loud guffaws. With all of the stress throughout the past few days, it was nice to finally laugh again. The Doctor saw Chase struggling to get up and bent down to tie him up.

"Looks like you're going down with the ship," the Doctor said with a slight grin. They began laughing once more, reaching hysterics. As Amy wiped a tear from her eye, she saw Sherlock heading in the direction Molly went. She smiled. She had always thought that the two would be perfect for each other and hoped that they would work things out.

"You almost done with that Doctor?" Rory said, gesturing to the contraption in the Doctor's hands.

"Ah yes," he said, snapping back into seriousness. "Five minutes should do it."

* * *

**Did you guys think Molly was out of character? Idk I did... Tell me what you guys think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for posting this a day late. Last night I felt as if I was just writing to get it done and it was turning out pretty horrible. So I started over. Anyways, this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this far and reviewed. I can't believe I've written a whole fanfiction. I'm going to start writing a new story soon. If you guys want a sequel to this one please review and tell me. **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Sherlock walked over to where Molly was sitting and sat down quietly next to her. She quickly scrubbed at her face, trying to hide her tears.

"It's no use Molly. I know you've been crying."

She wiped her nose and sighed. "Great. Just what I needed." She looked down at her hands. "I'm not in the mood Sherlock. I don't think I'll be able to handle you bragging about how you were right." Sherlock looked at Molly and cocked his head.

"I wasn't planning on rubbing in the fact that I was right about Chase all along. Even though I was," he added. Molly sighed. "I wanted to see if your were alright," he continued quickly.

"Well I'm not alright," Molly said sadly. "Everyone I get attached to ends up hurting me. I'm starting to think that no one will ever truly like me for real." Molly hit the deck in frustration. "Ugh. Love is so horrible." She looked down at her hands. Sherlock sat silently for a few minutes and then replied, "love isn't always horrible." Molly looked up, startled.

"What would you know about love?" she questioned.

"Truthfully, not much," he replied. "I've never allowed my feelings to govern my thoughts. But I once let myself fall in love with someone. I tried fighting my feelings but when I finally accepted them, I discovered that it is a very pleasant feeling indeed."

Molly laughed sadly. "Well whoever you love is certainly lucky." She muttered this under her breath but blushed when she realized that she had said it too loudly. "I, I didn't mean for you... to hear-" Molly floundered to save herself, but hung her head in defeat. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

Sherlock stared at her for a few more minutes. "Why yes, Molly, you are correct. The woman I love is very lucky indeed. In fact, she is the only woman I know of that has actually been on the Titanic."

Molly jerked her head up. "What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

Sherlock smiled. "I'm sure you can figure it out, even with your pitifully regular human mind." Molly still didn't speak. She didn't dare. Was this only a dream? Did Sherlock actually say that he _loved _her? As if to answer her question, Sherlock leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Molly's heart nearly melted.

"You're not just pretending to like me, are you?" Molly asked worriedly. Sherlock looked down into her eyes and replied softly, "I would never."

* * *

Amy looked away from the pair sitting on the other side of the deck and smiled to herself. She elbowed Rory softly.

"What?" he swiveled his head towards his fiance. Amy gestured with her head to where Sherlock and Molly were sitting and wiggled her eyebrows. Rory grinned.

"I bet she's feeling better."

"And I guess we know why Sherlock was so moody," she laughed.

"Yes! I'm done!" the Doctor exclaimed proudly, holding up the time vortex for his friends to see.

"Impressive," Amy nodded. "Lets get Sherlock and Molly and we can finally get of this death trap. It looks like its sinking even faster."

"You're right," Rory said nervously. "We better get going."

"Molly!" Amy called across the ship, waving to the pair. "We're ready to go!"

Molly let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh Sherlock, we're finally going home." He smiled and stood up. "And we can finally get away from those odd people."

"Sherlock..." Molly scolded, folding her arms.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Molly laughed and ran over to her friends, pushing past crowds of panicked passengers. She felt bad leaving them all to die.

"Doctor," she asked when she reached them, "isn't there a way we could save some of these people?"

He looked at her sadly. "Unfortunately, no. The Titanic sinking is a fixed point in time." The group stood in somber silence, mourning for all of the lives about to be lost. Sherlock walked up to the group and clapped the Doctor's shoulder.

"So we can leave now?"

The Doctor straightened up and smiled. "Yes. I've finished this temporal vortex that once activated should bend the time streams, similar to that of the tardis, and-"

"Doctor," Amy cut in. He looked at her. "Just send us home."

The Doctor flipped the switch and they were surrounded in a blue light.

* * *

They landed in the livingroom of Sherlock's flat, scaring John out of his wits.

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" he screamed, jumping out of his chair. "Where have you been? Its been two weeks!" He looked around the room. "And what are these people doing here?" He blinked, straightened his shirt and stuck out his hand. "Sorry. I'm John Watson. Pleased to meet you." Amy tried not to laugh as she shook his hand. "Amy Pond. And this is my fiance, Rory."

She motioned to the Doctor, who had already run over to the Tardis and was inspecting it.

"And that's the Doctor."

"Like I said, nice to meet you,' John said in a distracted voice. "Sherlock?" he asked, struggling to stay calm. "What is going on?"

"Well, these people appeared in my flat in that police box, we were sucked through the crack in the kitchen and transported to the Titanic. Someone was out to kill the Doctor but we defeated him and were able to get home using a time vortex."

John stared at his flatmate. "Excuse me?"

"John," Sherlock moaned. "I thought you were quicker than this. Please try and keep up."

John simply looked around the room. He nodded his head towards Molly. "Molly," he acknowledged.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Were you involved in this, uh, _adventure_?"

She smiled. "Unfortunately, yes." John slowly sat down and put his head in his hands, mumbling about how he didn't even want to know. The Doctor approached the group.

"Well, we best be going. Thank you for helping us," he said to Sherlock and Molly, then hopped into the Tardis. Amy went over to Molly and gave her a big hug.

"It was a pleasure endangering my life with you," she said, squeezing Molly tight. She laughed in reply. "Same." Amy pulled out a pen and scrap of paper and jotted something down. "Heres my number. Text me anytime you want to get away or just talk." Molly smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I will. " Sherlock and Rory shook hands.

"Nice meeting you," Rory said awkwardly.

"As was you," Sherlock replied. Molly hugged Rory.

"Its okay," she reassured. "Sherlock's not a warm and fuzzy person."

"So I've noticed," Rory muttered. "Well, it was fun traveling with you Molly," Rory said, nodding. He looked at Amy. "I guess we better be going."

"Oh alright," she said. "We'll miss you. Don't forget about us."

"Never," Molly said, with tears in her eyes. Amy and Rory got into the Tardis, waving one more time. Sherlock and Molly backed up. Sherlock put his arm around Molly as the Tardis wooshed and disappeared.

John looked at them wide eyed. "I just- I don't-" he said dejectedly. "What just happened? they disappeared-"

"Oh, John, just forget about it," Sherlock hushed. "You wouldn't understand." Molly laughed and took Sherlock's hand in hers. John's eyes became even wider.

"You two- you're- what?"

"John, I really advise that you get some sleep. You seem to be having trouble processing the events of the day."

"I should say so!" John cut in.

"Well, Molly and I are going out for coffee," he continued, turning towards the door and grabbing his coat and scarf. He took Molly's hand and pulled her out of the flat leaving a very confused John in their wake.

* * *

**And thats it guys. I really hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll be posting a new story in a few weeks :)**


End file.
